


A Lecture From a Dead Sister

by btvscharmedgirl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btvscharmedgirl/pseuds/btvscharmedgirl
Summary: Prue visits Paige in a dream





	A Lecture From a Dead Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Take place toward the end of Sympathy for a Demon.

A Lecture From a Dead Sister:

Being trapped in your own home and forced to live your worst fears would be trying for anybody, but for the Charmed Ones its worst. The demon Barbas literally brought their worst fears to life. The sisters had spent the past night overcoming their person fears, while trying to keep each other from being consumed by their fears. Yes, it had been a trying night, but it was over now. Barbas was back in the underworld, and all three of The Charmed sisters were still standing.

The tired looks on her sister's faces sent a fresh wave of guilt through Paige. "I'm really sorry, guys. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to help. I'm so sorry," she apologized again, feeling like she could apologize enough for accidentally freeing Barbas from his prison.

"It's alright Paige. Barbas tricked you. You couldn't have known what was going to happen," Phoebe told her little sister.

"But I should have listened to you. If I wasn't so worried about be as good as Prue, this wouldn't have happened," Paige insisted.

"Paige we're not mad. It happened, and now we'll file it under job well done. You look tired honey. Why don't you go take a nap," Piper said, trying to ease her baby sister's guilt. She could hear the defeat in Paige's voice, and could relate. This isn't the first time one of them were tricked by a demon, and unfortunately, she was sure it wouldn't be the last. It was just one of the many downfalls to being a witch.

"Yeah, alright," Paige replied, though she was sure her voice betrayed her feelings. She had screwed up before, but this time seemed worse. Probably because her sisters were forced to live out their worst fears. Barbas had the power to hit them right where it mattered most, which made his attacks run deep.

Paige slowly made her way up the stairs and into her room on autopilot. She was somewhat aware that she was moving, but it was until she was in her bed that she realized where she was going. She laid down on her bed and pulled a spare pillow close to cuddle with and cried herself to sleep.

She was amidst a nightmare where Piper and Phoebe were laying at her feet, with Barbas laughing at her, when she suddenly found herself standing in a white room that seemed to go on forever. It was a moment before she noticed a figure slowly approaching her. As the figure got closer, she was able to see that that it was a person wearing white robes. The person was right in front of Paige before the hood of the robes dropped.

"Prue?" Paige asked.

"Hello Paige. It great to finally get to meet you," Prue replied.

"Is this real?" Paige question.

"Yes and no. This is a dream, but it is real. It was the only way they would let me see you," Prue replied with a sad smile.

"Who wouldn't let you see any other way, and why are we here?" Paige asked.

"I can't tell you who, but I can tell you why," Prue responded. "I've been watching you lately. Well more than usual." She paused to smile at Paige. "You've been having a little trouble lately, and I'm hoping I can help."

Paige was silent for a minute before she said, "If you've been watching, then you know how bad I screwed up yesterday."

"You didn't screw up Paige. Barbas is good at what he does. He's tricked us all, and nearly seceded in killing Piper, Phoebe, and I in the past. It wasn't your fault," Prue tried to convince her baby sister.

"But if I wasn't so worried about be as good as you, then he wouldn't have been able to trick me," Paige argued.

"This is true," Prue agreed. Paige looked at Prue like she had grown a second head. "What? I'm agreeing with you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No. I want you to tell me that I'm wrong. That it would have happened regardless," Paige tossed at Prue.

Prue chuckled, "I tried that route, but you argued with me."

Paige looked at Prue guiltily.

Prue took her sister's hands and squeezed them comfortingly. "You're trying too hard to as good as me," she told Paige honestly, but not unkindly. "Stop comparing yourself to me, because that's what's holding you back, Paige. Be yourself. That's what's going to make you a great witch, and a great sister. I was far from perfect when I was alive. I let my witch duties consume my life, and it not only got me killed, but it also stopped me from living my life. I don't want that for you. Please believe me when I say that our sisters don't expect you to be me. Just be you, and you'll go farther than I could ever have dreamed."

"What if I'm not good enough for them? It took Piper forever to accept me as her sister. They want you, back," Paige said, nearly in tears. She'd been holding this fear in for so long, that it had began consuming her life. She was trying so hard to be like Prue because there was a part of her that still felt like the half sister they only got because Prue died.

"They love you, Paige," Prue said. "I promise you this; even If I was there, they still would love you, and they would still want you with them. You have to believe that." She wrapped her arms around the sister she had been robbed of knowing. "Just be yourself. They don't want you to be me." Paige started to cry into her sister's neck. "I have to go. They're calling me back. Tell Piper, and Phoebe I love them." Prue kissed Paige on her forehead. "I love you. Remember to just be you, and you'll go further than I ever could. Try the conjuring spell again."

Prue starting walking away from Paige. Just when she out of her sights again, Paige heard, "I'll see you around little sis."

Paige awoke feeling better than she had in days. At first, the dream was foggy, but after a few moments she remembered it as though it had been as real as she was. She looked at the clock on her bed side table. It was already past five. She bolted out her bedroom, hoping both her sisters were in the kitchen.

She nearly collided with Phoebe when she ran into the kitchen. "Wow, where's the fire, Paige?" Phoebe asked teasingly.

"I had a dream about Prue," She blurted out. "Where's Piper?"

"Over here. What did you say about Prue?" Piper said from her spot at the stove.

"Prue came to me in a dream," Paige said again.

"She came to you in a dream?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah. She said it was the only way they would allow her to see me. She wouldn't tell me who they were, but she did tell me why," Paige answered.

"Ok. Why?" Asked Piper.

"Because I've been trying to be like Prue. She told me to be myself, and that you didn't want me to be her," Paige relayed what Prue had told her.

"She's right, we don't want you to be her," Piper said, and then move across the kitchen to stand next to Paige. She ran her hand down Paige's head, coming to a stop to cup the nap of her neck. She smiled, "We like you just the way you are."

"I know," Paige sighed. "I'm sorry I've been so crazy lately. I've been letting my insecurities get the best of me."

"That's alright honey. We still love you," Phoebe said. "What was it like seeing her? Did she look good. Did she sound happy?" she fired off the question rapidly.

"It was great seeing her. She definitely looks good for someone who's dead, and we didn't really get to talk about anything other than her lecturing me," Paige answer, earning two chuckles from her sisters.

"Definitely sounds like Prue," mused Piper.

"She told me to tell you she loves you," Paige relayed. This brought tears to her sister's eyes.

"We're going to P3 tonight. Do you want to come with?" Piper quickly asked, not wanting to cry this time.

"No thanks. There something I need to do," she replied.

"Ok, but if you change your mind you know where we'll be," Phoebe said.

"I'll remember that. See you later," Paige said as she walked out of the kitchen.

After he took a long shower too clear her head, Paige headed up to the attic. She got the ingredients together, and placed the on the little table, and opened the Book of Shadows to where she needed it. She mixed the ingredients together one by one; then tossed some into the air. A smile formed on her face when two white doves appeared out of nowhere. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and close it. "Thanks Sis."


End file.
